Wolfsbane
Wolfsbane is the eighth episode of the first series of CBBC's show Wolfblood which was first broadcast on 2 October 2012. Summary Animals have been going missing around Stoneybridge, and this time, Shannon is more determined than ever to prove the existence of the beast on the moors. She convinces Maddy, Tom, and Rhydian to go hunting for the beast with her, but when Maddy catches a cold, Shannon unknowingly gives her pills that contain Wolfsbane, which brings the wolf out to the surface. With Maddy on the verge of transforming, will she and Rhydian be able to stop it before it's too late? Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Shannon determines that the beast is back. She invited Maddy over for a sleepover. Maddy thinks it's going to be making braclets until Shannon tells her that they're going to spend the night up on the moors. The doorbell rings and Shannon thinks that her parents are already back. She opens the door and finds that Tom is there waiting to cook hamburgers. Rhydian comes and Shannon wants to take everyone beast hunting. Maddy gets a cold and Shannon gives her a pill. The pill contains Wolfsbane and Maddy's inner wolf comes to the surface. Maddy races toward the kitchen because she is having cravings for meat. Rhydian grabs her just in time to stop her from Maddy exposing that she's a Wolfblood to Shannon and Tom. Rhydian takes Maddy upstairs and puts her in the bathroom. Rhydian locks the door and tells Maddy to calm her. Maddy ignores Rhydian and wants to go downstairs for the meat. Shannon and Tom are at the bathroom door to see if Maddy is alright. The smoke alarm goes off and Tom and Shannon race downstairs. Shannon is trying to turn off the smoke alarm with a broom and accidently breaks it. Rhydian goes into Shannon's room and uses the computer to look up an antidote to Wolfsbane. Rhydian finds lots of information on Wolfsbane and how it affects Werewolves. But that's not what he's looking for. He types in the search bar: "Cures for Wolfsbane". The cure to Wolfsbane is thissle root. Maddy comes out of the bathroom with a hoodie and sunglasses on. She smells the meat sauce on Tom's apron and grabs the apron. Rhydian comes out of Shannon's room and puts Maddy back in the bathroom. Maddy starts licking off the meat that's on the apron. Tom is talking to Shannon about fancing Maddy and how Rhydian's jealous of him. Rhydian rushes downstairs to grab a burger for Maddy. He gives it to her and Maddy is happy. Shannon goes up to the bathroom door and tells Maddy that her stuff is downstairs and she can leave. Shannon goes back downstairs and starts packing up her beast hunting gear. She asks Tom if he would like to come beast hunting with her. Tom rejects and says that he wants to take Maddy home. Rhydian also wants to take Maddy home. The boys get into an arguement and Shannon says that they both can take Maddy home. Shannon leaves and heads to the woods to find the beast. Rhydian says that we shouldn't leave Shannon to take on the beast alone. They go to help her. As Rhydian and Tom are walking through the woods, Tom falls into a thissle bush. Rhydian grabs some thisle root and wants to head back to Shannon's house to give the root to Maddy. Tom tells that Rhydian can't get out of going to help Shannon. They go to find Shannon. Maddy escapes out of Shannon's house and runs toward the bait that Shannon has placed on a log. Rhydian runs and tackles Maddy before she can get to the meat. They go back to the house and Shannon is scrolling through her pictures. Maddy tells Shannon that there will always be another time to catch the beast. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Wolfblood